Rheumatoid Guardian
by Munchenhausen
Summary: Imagine your best friend dropping to the floor without warning. Imagine them foaming at the mouth, groaning, jerking. Imagine not knowing what to do. Seems horrible, doesn't it? Welcome to Yamaku. Natsume/Naomi (T for Language)
1. Chapter 1

Not nearly enough Natsume/Naomi material out there, so I thought I'd try my hand at Writing.  
Please do review and point out anything that I can improve on. I'm more adept at quick, silly doodles over literature.

* * *

"Well, it seems you're in top form, Miss Ooe! Well, as top-form as I've ever seen you,"

Nurse beams at me over his clipboard, leaving me questioning whether or not I should have found that insulting. Luckily for him, my sense of humour is as grim as his. I jump down from the bed, slide my arm into my crutch and thank the toothy man. However, his smile stops rather abruptly and he stands to meet me.

"Before you set off, I need to discuss something with you. It's about your friend, Naomi."

This wasn't good. If the fact he used her first name wasn't enough of a flag, I have noticed her Seizures are becoming increasingly common. I had hoped I was just imagining it, but that would be too convenient. Increasingly often I would find I needing to wait for her to snap back to reality… It's disconcerting, if I'm honest. As much as I hate to see her like that, I know she can't help it.

She regularly has small seizures, in which her brain just kind of… stops, for lack of a better term. Her face relaxes and she just mindlessly continues whatever it is she's doing for a little bit. Usually it's just for a few seconds, but that being said I had to follow her around the city for a few minutes last week to make sure she wouldn't get hurt. Nurse stresses that my best course of action for her 'moments' is to just let the seizure run itself out and make sure she's in no danger.

Realising I'd left him waiting; I thankfully remember to answer Nurse.

"Her epilepsy?"

"I'm afraid so. Looking back at reports from your Teachers and her sessions with my colleagues, it would seem her condition is ever-so-slightly getting... worse."

So I was right. As much as I saw this coming, I can't help but feel myself becoming a little anxious as to what it could mean.

"Now, when I say 'Worse', I don't mean anything life-threatening! Don't you worry about that, it's just a case that her seizures are becoming more frequent and are lasting longer. Being as you and her are so close, I imagine it would be best to discuss this with you in person."

What does he mean by that? 'You and her being so close'? Focus, Natsume, damnit. This is important stuff.

"Discuss what? Breaking Doctor/patient confidentiality?" I put my hand on my hip and smirk. I don't know why I said that, I just needed to lighten the mood. God damnit it wasn't even a joke, let alone a funny one. I really don't do well in serious situations. Thankfully, he lets out a quick chuckle and sits me down.

"We all need someone to look out for us sometimes, even more so when you have a condition like Naomi's. Yes, we have medical staff on hand at all times here, but do you want a paramedic breathing down your neck at all times? Besides, Epilepsy is one of these things that just happen. Even with the major Clonic-Tonic episodes usually nothing is needed, just someone to make sure they're fine. That's where you come in." My head perks up at this.

**"You know what to do if your friend starts having a convulsive seizure, right?"**

Oh.  
So this is the grim reality behind it all.

The head nurse is preparing me for my best friend having a full-on seizure. Admittedly yes, I know what to do. I've gone and done some research into Epilepsy, just so I know what to expect. Because that's what a good friend does, right? I know essentially to do what I normally do. Just let it run its course and keep her safe. It's what I always do. No big deal.  
Except this time would be different.  
Much different.

"Natsume?"

Oh shit, how long have I been looking at the floor?

"Yes, sorry! I'm here!" _I just wasn't expecting it to be so blatant. _"Yeah, don't worry, just keep her safe, right? Same as before!" _Surely he should have been more tactful with the question._ "Nothing too difficult I'm sure!" _Stop, you're trying too hard._

Nurse just looks at me. He knows how uncomfortable this whole topic makes me. Well it's not just this topic, rather everything with a heavy atmosphere. Yeah.

"She hasn't had a Grand Mal episode before, so I want you to push one of the emergency buttons, if it does happen."

"You mean when?" Awful attempt at cutting the tension there, Nat.

"_If _it happens."

"If. If is good," I concede.

After a reflective moment, I stand from my chair and nod at the suddenly-smiling doctor before me. How he can go from serious to happy in 0.4 seconds, I'll never know. We say our goodbyes and I close the door behind me.

Recounting the conversation on the way to the Girl's Dorms, I can't help but feel I overreacted. My face is still burning from how uncomfortable the whole thing was. Good lord, it must have been more painful to watch than Nakai's self-introduction. And now to make matters worse, I'm sure that Nurse thinks there is something more going on between me and Naomi.

No, come on.  
In all fairness, I was just told my Best Friend was going to get a whole lot worse for wear.  
I'm completely justified.  
I'm just thinking too deeply into it.  
Yeah, that's it.

Agh, my knees are aching. The sooner I get back the better.


	2. Chapter 2

"...and then he just looked up all sad-like and asked 'But how can she wear glasses if she's deaf?'!" I join Naomi in her laughter. I know it's rude to laugh at other people, but if Kenji is really stupid enough to ask that he pretty much deserves it.

The hallways are empty, as we make our way to 3-3. Five minutes ago, they were rife with students rushing about, getting back from their lunch breaks. That meant, however, it was difficult for me to get around so Naomi and I decided to wait with a bench for the hustle and bustle to pass. Having Arthritis doesn't exactly make crowds very… comfortable. Ah, who am I kidding it's painful as hell.

Thankfully, Naomi decided to stay with me on this trek. I do enjoy her company, even if her sense of humour is a little… boisterous, shall we say? Can't complain, it's good to have someone you can actually have a little banter with, even if it does reduce itself to childish name-calling.

Above all else, I guess it's a safety thing, too. It's almost as if Yamaku itself subtly encourages students to group in pairs. I'm probably just over thinking it. Christ, I'm becoming as bad as that Kenji kid himself.

Almost there, now. We're on the right floor, just a few minutes behind everyone else. Not too bad, if I'm honest, we could have taken a lot longer.

Blame my short attention span, but I'm drawn to the architecture. Whoever designed this place sure knew what they were doing; the sunlight beaming through the skylights illuminating the corridors make for a wonderful sight. I turn to my blonde friend and find myself staring. The light coming from above makes her hair shine, whereas the same light bouncing off the floor tiles create a soft glow from beneath. I wonder if she knows how beautiful she is? Not that I'd ever tell her that though, for fear that I'd never live it down.

She turns to look at me, her eyes half-lidded and mouth slightly agape, as if she was seconds from sneezing.  
Oh, how I wish that were the case.

"Natss…" is all that manages to escape her mouth before her leg jerks up towards her body, causing her to lose her balance. Unable to move quickly enough, all I can do is watch as she falls away from me towards a bench.

Her eyes are rolled up before she hits the ground, and her head collides with the wooden seat with a painful crack. By the time I can drop to my knees beside her, her Seizure is in full swing.

It's a terrifying sight. Her arms jerk unpredictably, occasionally hitting herself. Her legs kick and slam into the bench. Her body hunches over and arches back alternately. Fingers twitching, teeth grinding, mouth foaming. It's too much to bear, but when I turn away I notice something else.

That noise she's making. Oh good Lord, the sound.

The quiet, pained groan erupting from her throat, dotted with gasps and coughs.

"Naomi! Please, what's happening?!" I know full well what's happening. She's having a Grand Mal seizure. She hasn't had one before, so even if she was conscious I doubt she'd be much help anyway.

Nurse told me what to do.  
I know what to do.  
I have to stop…  
No, I mean…

Oh god, I don't know. I really don't know.

Nurse's voice echoes through my head, but I can't understand what's said. My mind is blank. I can't think. All I can focus on is Naomi contorting and jerking before me, as if she was being possessed. My tears are now flowing freely and all I can bring myself to do is beg her. I plead her to stop, reprimanding her for pretending. This can't be real, this is just some joke! Her head is slamming against the floor, so I slide my hand under to protect it. It feels damp. She's bleeding.

I begin to whimper as all the thoughts rush through my head  
Is she hurt? Does she even know what's going on? Why her? Why now?  
I feel so helpless.  
All I do is repeat her name and sob.

_Pathetic,_ Natsume.  
The most important person to you is writhing before you, and all you do is cry.  
_Really fucking useful._

I'm brought from my hysteria by the sound of a ringing and the flashing of a blue light; someone's pressed the emergency button on the wall. I frantically look up and see the weird armless girl standing by one of many large blue buttons decorating the school corridors. I look at her, thanking her with my eyes, but she just looks back at me with a blank expression. Judging me, I bet. However, my attention is drawn back to Naomi. _My Naomi_.

In the short time the medics take to arrive, Naomi's seizures stop and she lies still, almost peaceful. One of the medics tap my shoulder and I pull myself up from her, leaving tear stains across her shirt. Mutou begins shooing the crowd of curious students that have appeared and he informs the medics of Naomi's epilepsy. I sit and watch as her head is prevented from further bleeding and she is lifted onto a stretcher, before being rushed to the Emergency room.

Mutou waits patiently for me to stand before saying anything. I can hear him, but his words mean nothing. His attempt at a sympathetic smile is lost on me. His unsure hand on my shoulder is cold. My mind is preoccupied. The horrifying sight of Naomi's seizure, married to the fact that I did nothing to help. Not a damn thing.

"I'm sorry, but… I'm just gonna… yeah..." I interrupt Mutou mid-talk and turn to head back to the dorms so I can block out the rest of the afternoon. I guess he just lets me go, I'm thankful for that. I'm exhausted and still shaking, and my Arthritis doesn't make it any better.

I finally limp to my room and retrieve my key.

Well, by that I mean drop my key to the floor when I pull it from my pocket.

This really isn't helping. I'm almost at snapping point and the last thing I need is to crouch down. I start to painfully lower myself towards my keys, only to find I'm a lot weaker than normal. I fall to my knees with a soft thud and a dull ache engulfs my legs. Biting back tears, I pick my keys and shove them into the door and open my way to solitude. Slamming the door, I can finally let the remaining tears fall.

* * *

Thanks for reading, chaps  
Like I've said before, I am looking to improve my writing, so if there is _anything_ wrong I've done, please do leave critique. Both in spelling/grammar and overall quality.

Thanks again!


End file.
